1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a fishing lure which disperses a fish attractant substance as it is moved through the water. Fishermen have frequently used bait which emits an odor attractive to certain fish. It has been found that liquid fish attractant substances are also conducive toward attracting fish to a certain location and or lures. However, there is the problem of being able to maintain the fish attractant in the water being fished. If the fish attractant is oil based and it is poured on the surface of the water, it mostly remains on the surface as a result of the difference in specific gravity. Water based fish attractants are dispersed so quickly that the fish are not drawn to a particular area or lures.
This invention provides a lure consistently emitting a fish attractant substance as it is drawn through the water for an extended period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Prior patents generally disclose a fishing lure formed from fibrous material which is impregnated with a fish attracting substance such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,542. However, the principal difficulty with devices of this type is impregnating the fishing lure body with the fish attractant substance.
This invention is distinctive over this and other similar fish attractant emitting fishing lures by providing a fibrous material which absorbs the fish attractant substance by the fibrous material being disposed in a recess in the fishing lure body which contains the fishing lure substance when poured there on until it is fully absorbed in the several fibers of the material. The lure with fish attractant impregnated fibrous material when drawn through a body of water gradually releases the fish attractant substance over an extended period of time.